Antes de partir
by Shelikernr
Summary: Incluso si estamos separados, si dices mi nombre, vendré absolutamente hasta ti. La distancia no es obstáculo. Nuestros corazones están unidos . Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer. Basta con tener este sentimiento, debe ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón.
1. Feliz cumpleaños

_Rin, ¿Te has acostumbrado a la vida en el pueblo?_

_¿Nadie ni nada te ha intimidado?_

_¿Usaste el kimono que te di el otro día?_

_Cuando estés en problemas, o ansiosa, o triste, o cualquier otro sentimiento, no dudes en llamarme._

_Vendré a ti inmediatamente._

_Incluso si estamos separados, si dices mi nombre, vendré absolutamente hasta ti._

_Si tu no puedes hablar, puedes silbar. Silbar entre los dedos, si te gusta ._

_La distancia no es obstáculo. Nuestros corazones están unidos ._

_Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer._

_Basta con tener este sentimiento, debe ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón._

_Es por eso que está bien que las cosas queden como están por ahora._

_Tenemos tiempo de sobra._

_Tu puedes examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo ._

_Hasta entonces, cuídate por ti misma._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No podía ser cierto.

Es mas, no entendía a que se refería esa mujer.

- ¿Ves? esto te enseña todo sobre medicina y enfermedades, los síntomas de cada una y como puedes identificarlas. - le dijo al tiempo que le daba muchos papeles con escritos y dibujos de partes del cuerpo humanos.

El la miró, buscando con sus ojos la verdad sin tener que preguntarla. Pero aquellos ojos cafés no le demostraban nada, solamente la tristeza y el dolor de aquel momento.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo?

Su pregunta fue tan necesaria, tan llena de preocupación.

Sus vistas se volvieron a la pequeña presencia que estaba en el jardín, correteando detrás de una mariposa. Su cabellos canela brillaba a la luz del sol y sus sonrisas, tan frescas y vivas, alumbraban la sombra de cualquier tristeza. Parecía estar llena de vitalidad, parecía vivir eternamente. Su hermano jugaba con ella, subiéndola y dándola vueltas. Escuchó sus risas como el sonido de las campanillas.

Ella no quiso decirlo, pero aun así lo miró. El estaba investigándola con sus intensos ojos dorados, descubriendo cualquier secreto de ella con solo una mirada. Le dio miedo, pero a la vez ternura y lastima.

Entonces habló, con las gruesas lagrimas cayendo en sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Se tiró a sus brazos, aquella niña de diez años con su linda sonrisa. El le abrió los brazos al tiempo que ella saltaba, con cuidado de no lastimarla con su armadura. Ella se aferró al cuello de su protector, riendo y escondiendo su rostro en las ropas del daiyokai.

- ¿Has sido buena niña? - le preguntó al tiempo de que ella se separaba de él, para tomarle la mano.

- Si, Sesshomaru-sama. - le contestó Rin alegremente, tirando de él para conducirlo camino a la aldea. - Lo estábamos esperando.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, ¿Estaba"mos"?

Mientras caminaban, algunos aldeanos que paseaban por allí se quedaban mirándolos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Una niñita de diez años guiando a un poderoso Daiyokai hacia una cabaña podría shockear a cualquiera, hasta al mas insano. Pero si, era real, y Sesshomaru nunca se opuso. Caminaron y caminaron, hasta las cabañas mas alejadas de aquel vecindario.

Llegaron a una cabaña adornada con muchos colores, origamis de grullas y otros animalitos de todos colores colgaban de algunos arboles y de la cabaña. Tiras de papel muy arrugado adornaban las ventanas y la puerta de madera, y un gran dibujo estaba pegado en esta, mas dibujos había pegados a las paredes de afuera. Se trataban de los dibujos de Rin, donde ella se dibujaba a si misma con Sesshomaru en su forma real. En el cielo, en el suelo, riendo o Sonriendo. Aunque a Sesshomaru nunca se le vio reír fuera de los dibujos, algo "terrorífico" según Jaken-sama.

- Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Donde esta Jaken-sama? - le preguntó ella, mirándolo mientras caminaba.

- Atendiendo asuntos en el palacio, esta muy ocupado. - respondió él sin más.

En realidad, Jaken no estaba muy ocupado, tampoco estaba en el palacio. Le ordenó buscar algo que ya no se acordaba, pues era verdaderamente inútil y sería una misión muy larga para él y ah hun. Sesshomaru solo quería estar con Rin sin ninguna intervención del yokai rana, o quisiera decir gritos molestos.

Llegaron a la cabaña colorida, donde una manada de humanos saltaron como si todo el mundo pereciera en ese mismo instante. Salieron Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, las gemelas de ellos, Kohaku, Shippo, Kaede y una niña con una sonrisa. Todos gritando "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rin!" mientras ella reía. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Cuando cumplía ella años?

_Todos los años, idiota. _

Pero... ¿Por qué Rin no se lo dijo? En ese momento sintió que Rin le estuvo mintiendo, o tal vez fue por que el sin darse cuenta ni le habría preguntado.

Eso era aun peor que la mentira.

El tiempo pasó desde que Rin le pidió que se sentara en uno de los futones, comenzaron a comer los dulces que la miko del futuro había hecho.

Comió algo llamado chocolate que le produjo un horrible dolor de estomago igual a su hermano, pero como el gran ocultista que era hizo invisible el dolor; Rin jugó con Kohaku, Shippo, las gemelas, esa niña que era la amiga de Rin y la Neko de la taijiya; Rin se lastimó, y el fue como un rayo al ver como estaba; vendaron la raspadura de Rin y volvieron a festejar; Kagome trajo unas botellas extrañas que olían a alcohol, y probó de el "Tequila"; vio a su hermano borracho cantar junto al monje y nada le produjo mas risa al ver eso (pero claro, el nunca rió.) ; nuevamente la miko trajo una comida extraña, que era redonda y muy grande; Inuyasha encendió unas pequeñas velas arriba del "pastel" de cumpleaños de Rin, mientras todos le cantaban el "_diez mil felicidades" _; Rin sopló las velitas, y vio como la única luz que estaba encendida en la noche desaparecía con el hermoso rostro de su protegida.

Alguien encendió las farolas, y rápidamente todos volvieron a estar en el resguardo de la luz. Rin aplaudió y junto con ella los demás lo hicieron. Sango y Kagome besaron en las mejillas a Rin y las felicitaron en voz baja, hablando de que era un año mas para ser una "señorita". Miroku le acarició el cabello, sonriendo y entregándole una pequeña cajita color azul.

Inuyasha apareció a su lado también, sonriendole y dándole un estuche de caracol. Era maquillaje. Sesshomaru hizo una mueca, Rin era muy pequeña para maquillaje. ¿Lo ven? su hermano era un idiota, eso se lo repetía varias veces en su mente.

Kohaku, las gemelas y Shippo le regalaron ramos de flores. Sesshomaru miraba vigilante todos y cada uno de los movimientos del exterminador, pues todavía no confiaba lo suficiente como para dejarla tan cerca de él. Rin rió y comenzó a hacer coronillas con las flores, típico que ella lo hiciera. Sesshomaru vio como se las ponía a todo el mundo, coronillas blancas, azules y rosas. Hasta Inuyasha aceptó ponerse una a regañadientes, por obra de su esposa y la mirada de la pequeña Rin.

En eso, Rin se le acerca a Sesshomaru con una coronilla azul y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Sesshomaru-sama, le hice una a usted también.

Era mas delicada y bonita que las demás, hechas con las campanillas azules que consiguió Shippo. Ahora todos miraban a Sesshomaru, que tenía su fija puesta en la coronilla. Inuyasha parecía querer partirse de la risa, pero no lo haría si no quería morir. ¿Cierto?

- ¿Por favor? - y la protegida se inclinó mas a él, extendiendo la coronilla hacia él.

_Tsk. _

Sesshomaru asintió.

Le importaba mucho Rin, la quería ver feliz y alegre. Si verla feliz y alegre significaba ponerse en ridículo frente a los inútiles humanos, ¿Cómo debería actuar? De todos modos era su cumpleaños, y estaba rodeado por conocidos. Pero, ¿Desde cuando celebraba su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes que quería festejarlo? Dejó de preguntarse todo eso cuando Rin se subió a su espalda y le puso la coronilla sobre su cabeza, dejando atrapados sus cabellos blancos y tapando su luna. Todos sonrieron y volvieron a la celebración, comiendo y bebiendo alegremente.

- Rin.

Ella se bajo de su espalda, volviendo a posarse enfrente del yokai.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

- ¿Qué le ocurre, Sesshomaru-sama? - preguntó en voz bajita, preocupada.

Él solo se inclinó y besó su frente, apretando sus fríos labios contra la cálida piel de la niña.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**El comienzo de una nueva historia, el amor de Sesshomaru, la felicidad de Rin... **_

_**¿Estan listos para el siguiente capitulo? **_

_**Reviews. **_

_**:3 **_

_**By: Shelikernr. **_


	2. Tu sonrisa

_Lo que he sacrificado por ti, y lo que he ganado... Solo nosotros sabemos que es. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- ¿Estas seguro de no querer decírselo?

El asintió, mirando el atardecer con Rin en brazos.

- Será mas seguro para ella si no se entera ahora, es muy pequeña.

Observó fijamente con sus ojos dorados el rostro de su hermano, buscando cualquier sentimiento en ellos.

- Entonces, ¿se lo dirás cuando sea adulta? Sesshomaru, esto no me gusta nada.

Entonces Sesshomaru volteó la vista mirando a Inuyasha. Dorado con dorado, mirándose fijamente.

- ¿Quieres hacerla sufrir a tan temprana edad? - preguntó el Daiyokai, con su voz de calma inquebrantable. - Aun queda tiempo, mucho tiempo.

El hanyou contuvo las ganas de gritarle a su hermano, pero lo que decía era cierto. Si se lo decía ahora, seguramente le destrozaría el corazón. Rin no merecía eso, no merecía sufrir mas de lo que ya había sufrido antes de que Sesshomaru apareciera.

- Dile cuando lo creas conveniente, Sesshomaru.

Y Inuyasha se alejó de su presencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ah... Sesshomaru-sama, ¡Hoy es un gran día!

- ¿Te parece? Estamos en Otoño y hace mucho frío para ti.

Ella comenzó a reír, bailoteando delante del yokai.

- Claro que si, si estoy con usted todos son buenos días.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

Rin tiene ahora trece años, su cabello es mas largo y esta mucho mas alta que antes. A la edad de doce años ella pegó un buen estirón, llegando su cabeza a tocar la armadura pectoral de su amo. Eso a Sesshomaru le agradaba, pues sería una joven alta en poco tiempo y eso la haría ver mas bonita.

Hoy Sesshomaru le regaló un kimono amarillo con flores naranjas, y a Rin le encantan las flores. Pero el tonto de Jaken se había olvidado que Rin había crecido y le compró un talle un poco mas pequeño, sin embargo Rin insistió en usarlo ese día. Era un poco corto, pero cómodo. Se pegaba a su figura y la dejaba moverse con facilidad, era muy bonito además.

Caminaron largo rato juntos, uno al lado del otro. Sesshomaru contestaba todas las preguntas de Rin por el simple placer de escuchar la voz de su protegida. Ella charlaba alegremente con él, contándole todo lo que había hecho en su corta ausencia. Por que claro, el la visitaba cuatro días a la semana. Eso era mucho, pero _mucho _tiempo. ¿Qué mas da? le hacía feliz.

_Vengo aquí por que la hace feliz. _

- Sesshomaru-sama...

El volteó su mirada, sintiendo como ella colocaba su cabeza en su hombro. Se habían sentado sobre las raíces de un árbol a descansar, en aquel bosque silencioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? - la intriga que provocaba aquella voz lo dejaba intranquilo.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo: Él llegaba, Rin lo abrazaba, caminaban un largo tiempo en el bosque y en los campos, se sentaban en un árbol cualquiera y entonces ella se volvía... ¿Misteriosa? al preguntarle que sucedía, ella solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, diciendo que no era nada importante. ¿Nada importante? ¡Todo lo que salía de su boca era importante para Sesshomaru!

- ¿Usted sonríe?

De acuerdo, esa pregunta era tan importante como las demás pero... ¿Tenía que contestarla?

- No necesito sonreír. - dijo él, restandole importancia.

- Pero, Sesshomaru-sama, yo lo he visto sonreír varias veces. - dijo ella, moviéndose hasta estar arrodillada al frente de el Daiyokai. - cuando esta en una batalla, o cuando a veces se encontraba con Inuyasha-sama... ¿No se acuerda?

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos dorados, levantando una mano y acariciando la cabeza de Rin.

- Rin, esas eran sonrisas de puro sarcasmo.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Sarcasmo? - _Oh, por favor. - _Sesshomaru-sama... no le he contado lo que he pedido este año para mi cumpleaños.

Él volvió a abrir los ojos, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Un deseo? - preguntó el yokai, deteniendo la caricia. Ella asintió, con esas sonrisas encantadoras. - ¿y qué es?

Un brillo inusual parpadeó en los ojos castaños de la niña, ese brillo cuando se esta a punto de cometer una travesura.

- Mi deseo es... - Se acercó tanto hasta quedar su boca al oído del yokai, riendo bajito. - ...que usted me regale una sonrisa. - susurró.

_Puedo regalarte un castillo o un carruaje, hasta podría regalarte un reino... y decides aparecer con esto. _

- Rin...

En eso, Rin le toma las mejillas. Sesshomaru solo la miraba con calma, sabiendo que solo estaba jugando. Le subió las comisuras de los labios para que sea una sonrisa, estirando y estirando hasta que...

- ¡Es imposible! - dijo ella con un resoplido, volviendo a su posición enfrente de él. - Jamás podre ver una sonrisa suya, usted es malo.

¿Malo? ¿Justo con ella? ¿Cuando? Por favor, díganle cuando fue que ha sido malo con ella. Sesshomaru quiso reír por aquel comentario.

Malo, si.

Vil, tal vez.

Sanguinario, mucho...

Pero con ella no era así, era todo lo contrario.

- No seas tonta.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo, dejándola entre sus piernas. La abrazo de tal manera que sus pechos quedaron pegados y sus piernas se entrelazaban con facilidad. Rin sonrió. Tal vez el no lo demuestre con sonrisas pero... él tenía una manera muy inusual de demostrarle su cariño hacia ella. Con eso le bastaba, y mucho.

Pero a algunas personas les encanta ver sonrisas, y ella no era la excepción.

- ¿Te gusta vivir con los humanos, Rin?

Ella se apretó mas a su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del yokai.

- Me gusta mas vivir con usted, Sesshomaru-sama.

Eso no contestaba su respuesta, pero igual le hacía feliz.

_Le gusta mas vivir conmigo... _

- A mi también me gusta vivir contigo, Rin.

Ella comenzó a reírse, y Sesshomaru miró el cielo.

Bonito comienzo del atardecer, como aquella tarde hace cuatro años, donde la tuvo dormitando en su regazo. El día pronto llegaría, y debería decirle todo. Pero, ¿Cómo le diría cosa semejante? ¿Cómo soportaría todo esto? No podía ni siquiera pensar en como estaría en ese momento, tampoco quería imaginársela. Solo había algo seguro y era que él estaría junto a Rin todo el tiempo, haciéndola feliz todo lo que fuese necesario y entregándole lo que necesitara de él. Era una promesa, una promesa entre ellos que jamás se rompería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Volverá pronto? - su voz parecía preocupada.

Sesshomaru solo asintió, mientras abría los brazos.

Rin sonrió con verdadera alegría y lo abrazó, el daiyokai correspondió con la misma fuerza que la de su protegida.

- Lo estaré esperando, Sesshomaru-sama. - besó su mejilla, despidiéndose. - ¡Salude a Jaken-sama de mi parte!

Entonces Rin vio caminar a su adorado yokai desde la entrada de su cabaña, saludándole con una mano que la agitaba de lado a lado. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a meterse dentro y preparar la cena para ella y la amiga que vivía con ella.

- Rin.

Se volteó al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru. Estaba de espaldas, sin mirarla.

- ¿Si, Sesshomaru-sama?

Entonces, volteó su rostro hacia atrás.

Sus dientes relucían a la luz del atardecer, y las comisuras de sus labios estaban levemente alzadas. Sus mejillas parecían tener una tonalidad rosada bajo aquella luz, mientras que sus ojos acompañaban la curva atractiva de sus labios. A los ojos de Rin, Sesshomaru le estaba dando su regalo de cumpleaños.

Una sonrisa, pero esas sonrisas de verdad. Natural... alegre.

Ella le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa en respuesta, sonrojándose.

_Sonrío__, por que ella me importa, y eso la hace feliz. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**El secreto de Sesshomaru, los deseos de Rin, la sonrisa... **_

_**¿Que sucederá? **_

_**Reviews **_

_**:3 :3 **_

_**by: Shelikernr.**_

_**(Con todo el amor del mundo en crear esta historia) **_


	3. Primer beso

- Esta avanzando, no quedará mucho tiempo luego. Sesshomaru, ¿Estás seguro de seguir en silencio?

El susodicho miró a la mujer, a esos ojos cafés que demostraban cualquier sentimiento.

- Se lo diré, pero es muy pronto todavía. - murmuro el yokai, acariciando la melena castaña de su protegida. Dormía placidamente en su regazo, con una inconciente sonrisa. - Todavía es muy pequeña...

- Kagome, Sesshomaru sabrá que hacer. - le dijo el hermano del daiyokai.

Ella solamente asintió, con su mirada baja y en silencio.

Sesshomaru se levantó, no sin antes acomodar bien a Rin en el futon. Caminó con sus pasos silenciosos hacia la puerta, antes de desaparecer volteó su rostro. Miraba a Kagome e Inuyasha con sus ojos tranquilos, pero un brillo en ellos captó su atención.

- Esta noche yo la cuidaré, así que descansen.

Al salir de la cabaña, pudo escuchar el llanto ahogado de la mujer de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo una personilla de quince años podría hacer que hagas lo imposible?

Pero la pregunta mas importante es...

¡¿Por qué demonios le hacía caso?!

Pero al ver la sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro, y aquellos ojos castaños que la miraban con un brillo adorador, supo que no podía resistirse. Su protegida era el ser mas peligroso que podía encontrarse, sabiendo que podía hacerlo caer con solo el rozar de sus labios en su mejilla pálida y un "_Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo quiere con todo el corazón". _

Ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la aldea del estúpido híbrido de su hermano con ella a su lado, sonriendo y tarareando una cancioncilla con felicidad. Aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba en su dulce rostro de jovencita estaba allí, enterneciendolo. Pero claro, él gran Sesshomaru no dejaría ver eso.

Todavía recordaba con claridad cuando la pequeña Rin le pidió ese "deseo". Los deseos que pedía en su cumpleaños siempre tenían que ver con él y con cosas... difíciles de hacer.

_"Sesshomaru-sama, a Rin le gustaría que deje de pelear con su hermano. Me duele ver que son de la misma sangre y se detesten, eso no esta bien..." _

Y todo eso lo dijo con tristeza, haciendo derretir al temible Daiyokai.

Y se encontraba allí, frente a la cabaña de su medio hermano hanyou. De allí, por el grito que Rin dio, la compañera de su hermano salió con su traje de sacerdotisa. Llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeño niño salía detrás de ella con timidez. _Supongo que es el hijo de Inuyasha y la miko. _

Buscaba con su mirada y olfato a Inuyasha, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Quiza se habría ido con aquel monje mano larga (Que muchas veces amenazó de muerte al verlo tan cerca de Rin, con una de sus manos muy cerca de sus curvas.) a hacer algun que otro exorcismo. Miró de nuevo a la miko, que le saludaba con amabilidad. El solo se limitó a asentirle, sabiendo que estaba al lado de Rin y quería hacerles saber que el era "educado". (Por así decirse).

Quería suspirar y suspirar por lo que le estaba haciendo hacer aquella adolescente, rindiéndose ante sus caricias y/o miradas. Aquellos ojos castaños tan vivos y alegres, ocultos en ellos una gran inocencia. A lo largo de su vida solo pudo ver en ella felicidad y risas, por esa misma razón se alarmaba cuando la escuchaba triste o deprimida. Pensar que le había recriminado a su padre enamorarse de una humana, y ahora el cedía ante los encantos de una.

Ah, la extraña y irritante ironía.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas tramando? - le preguntó su medio hermano.

Ahora se encontraba mirando el cielo, sentado en el centro del claro donde estaba el pozo devora huesos mirando el horizonte. El Daiyokai miraba con serenidad el paisaje, olvidando el por qué estaba allí. Pero la pregunta de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, molestandolo. Cerró sus ojos, controlándose.

_"Tal vez si hago esto, Rin me dejará de pedir estas estupideces" _

- Inuyasha, baja. - le ordenó. Su estúpido hermano se encontraba arriba de un árbol, mirándolo con desconfianza.

El revoloteo del aire le dijo que su hermano se encontraba a solo metros de él. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos.

- Dime, ¿Qué sabes de nuestro padre? - le preguntó el Daiyokai, mirando el cielo.

Inuyasha cortó su respiración un momento, mirando sorprendido a Sesshomaru. Bajo su mirada, mirando sus manos.

- Pues, muy poco. - contestó Inuyasha en voz baja.

_Una charla sobre nuestro padre le va servir para que no sea tan ignorante. _

- Bien, te contaré acerca de él. - dijo Sesshomaru, mirándolo de reojo. - Te pediría que te sientes a mi lado mientras tanto, quiero que escuches cada palabra. ¿Entendido?

Inuyasha se quedó congelado, ¿Su hermano siendo bondadoso? No podía ser. De seguro estaba en un sueño cual iba a despertar tras una pesadilla.

Pero quería saber sobre su padre.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano, a una razonable distancia. Miraba de reojo el semblante de Sesshomaru cada tanto, esperando a que hable.

Pasaron diez minutos, y el Daiyokai no hablaba.

- Sesshomaru... - Inuyasha ya estaba empezando a molestarse.

- ¿Sabías que eres muy parecido a nuestro padre? - comenzó.

Inuyasha enmudeció.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, pero tienes muchas facciones iguales a la de tu madre humana. Si no fuera por esas pequeñeces y tuvieras las marcas yokai podría considerarte muy parecido. Claro, quitando tus ridiculas orejas.

El hanyou bufó, frunciendo el ceño delante de Sesshomaru. _"Todavía sigue siendo ese idiota." _

- ¿Que hay de malo en mis orejas? - preguntó Inuyasha, enfadado.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, esas invisibles sonrisas de lo que solo veías una mueca.

- Son algo... poco masculinas.

- Uy si, como si soltar un látigo brillante y ponerse a girar es de machos...

Tras esa conversación, Inuyasha podía percibir las razones de su hermano para tratarla. Aquello era demasiado raro y demasiada tranquilidad había en el ambiente. Tan solo pensar en el por qué de que consentía a su protegida le revolvió el interior, oscureciendo su rostro.

Pero el mismo lo dijo, había que hacer que ella fuera feliz. Lo sería hasta que sus últimos suspiros fueran dados, cobijada bajo la mirada dorada de su protector.

Volvieron su vista al horizonte al tiempo que el viento revolvía sus cabellos blancos. Se quedaron en silencio, con el hanyou recostándose en el césped verde. Sesshomaru respiró hondo, cerrando sus ojos.

- Huele bien. - susurró.

No era tan horrible estar con su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Mas rápido! - gritó ella, riendo.

Entonces el caballo corrió con mas rapidez, llevándosela al profundo bosque. Fueron seguidos por un yokai rana y un dragón de dos cabezas, con el primero gritando que no se alejara demasiado.

Sesshomaru solo los siguió de cerca, con sus dorados ojos vigilantes en la figura de su protegida.

Rin estaba montada en un caballo blanco, regalo de su Daiyokai a petición de ella. El bello animal galopaba energico y veloz, llevandosela lejos del comienzo de la carrera. Se reía a cada saltito que daba arriba de su caballo, aferrándose a la silla de montar con fuerza.

Rin tenía quince años. Su cuerpo ya era el de una hermosa joven y su rostro era el mas encantador de la aldea, (Claro, a excepción de la exterminadora y la miko.). A la vez, los kimonos que le regalaba su fiel protector le quedaban a la perfección con su silueta. Sesshomaru se aseguraba de que todos los kimonos, peinetas y maquillaje que le regalara sean de primera calidad y que combinen siempre con su estilo. Colores poco llamativos, pero atractivos. Nada aparatoso, por que ella era hermosa así. Natural.

Se la estaba pasando en grande, y eso estaba a los ojos de todos. Inclusive, de un muy protector yokai.

El caballo se impulsó hacia adelante, aumentando la velocidad de su trote. Rin se asustó un poco, pero mantuvo la calma y guió al caballo hacia un sendero menos obstaculizado. Gritó de puro jubilo al sentir el viento calido acariciar su rostro. La adrenalina que ese momento le provocaba era sensacional, había olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que sintió algo así. Pero sabía con exactitud que esas sensaciones fueron junto a su señor.

Entonces, el caballo paró en seco y hizo que Rin sea impulsada hacia adelante contra el piso. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que el dolor no sea tan fuerte cuando se impacte contra el suelo.

Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron antes de estamparse contra el suelo, tomándola de manera nupcial. Abrió sus ojos, mirando la silueta recortada bajo el sol.

- Sesshomaru-sama... - susurró. Él la miraba tranquilo, sin estar molesto. - perdóneme, usted me advirtió que esto sucedería si lo presiono...

- Yo lo detuve.

- Oh.

Entonces Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar, alejándose del caballo blanco, alejándose de todo.

Por qué, después de los quince años, todo cambió entre ellos dos. Ya no se necesitaban palabras para demostrarse la importancia del uno y el otro, puesto que comenzaron a comprenderse mejor con sus miradas. Sus ojos castaños, vivos y brillantes; sus ojos dorados, fríos y a la vez cálidos... la conexión en ellos era demasiado grande para no poder entenderse.

Y así, como en todas las tardes que él estaba con Rin, se sentaron en las raíces de un árbol a descansar. Pero esta vez era diferente, ella se acostaba entre sus piernas para abrazarse a él. Eso la hacía feliz.

Por que el estaba para hacerla feliz en ese momento, aunque eso sea cumplirle todos sus deseos _bizarros. _

- ...entonces Kasumi habló sobre su primer beso. - es lo único que escuchó Sesshomaru con atención, por que lo demás eran de los simples humanos metiches de la aldea. - Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Cómo fue su primer beso?

¿Primer beso? El no tenía tiempo para cosas sentimentales o cursis. Sin embargo...

¿Besar? ¿Cuando fue que besó a una mujer? hace mucho, pero ese recuerdo debió de quedarse en su mente como casi toda su vida.. ¿No? Nunca amó a nadie que no sea a Rin, nunca se interesó por ninguna mujer. De todos modos, las mujeres eran innecesarias en su vida. Pero pensando en el mundo de las mujeres, del que Rin le había hablado junto a su cuñada, era muy importante besarse y esas cosas. ¿Sería de verdad importante?

Oh dios, ahora que se da cuenta nunca a besado a una mujer. Su medio hermano menor había besado mas mujeres que él y eso era imperdonable. ¿Cómo le diría a su protegida que nunca besó a nadie? Pero... ¿Acaso era necesario aquello?

Tonterías.

- No tengo tiempo para cosas tan insignificantes. - miró a Rin, que jugaba con algunas mechas de su cabello blanco. - ¿Tú has tenido tu primer beso, Rin?

Hablar así con ella era tan natural, tan normal... solo con ella podría hablar así, y le hacía bien.

- No, nunca tuve un primer beso. Aunque... Kohaku-kun me lo ha pedido. - dijo ella con un rubor en sus mejillas.

_crack. _

Se escuchó un chasquido proveniente de la mente de Sesshomaru. ¿Kohaku, ese exterminador, pidiendole un beso a Rin? ¿a SU Rin? Ah, no, eso no lo iba a permitir. Lo mataría antes de que le tocara un solo cabello a su protegida. Por que era suya, _¡suya suya suya!_

- ¿y por que no se lo diste? - le dijo con voz contenida, estaba tratando de controlar su demonio interior.

Rin bajo su mirada, ruborizándose más.

- No me interesa Kohaku-kun, además estoy esperando a... otra persona.

- ¿Otra persona para que te de el primer beso? - ella asintió. - ¿Entonces de quien lo esperas?

La intriga lo carcomía vivo, mas cuando se trataba de un inútil humano con deseos de tener a Rin.

Incluso aunque Rin se lo diga, ya se imaginaba al maldito bastardo con intenciones de corromper a su protegida. De seguro era un maldito humano de ojos azules y el cabello suave, con estúpidos brazos fuertes donde ella quisiera recostarse. Seguramente le decía cosas bonitas mientras se ausentaba...

- Etto... estoy esperando el beso de...

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, separandola de su pecho y levantando el mentón de su protegida con los dedos.

Ese misterioso pretendiente no le gustaba para nada. No le conocía, pero no le gustaba de ninguna manera.

- ¿De...?

Sus ojos dorados parecían un abismo al paraíso, e invitaban a Rin a inundarse en ellos.

- De... - Miró para otro lado, con las mejillas al rojo vivo. - ...usted.

Fue como si hubiera visto en su mente el pedido a gritos de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, mirando como Rin intentaba evitar a toda costa su mirada. De todas formas, aquellas palabras no le molestaron en absoluto. ¿Un beso de su parte? Eso era mucho mejor que haber dicho "un beso por parte de Kohaku".

- Se-Sesshomaru-sama yo... yo no quise m-molestarlo de esa mane...

Y calló sus disculpas.

Tomó sus labios con suavidad, colocando los suyos en esa piel cálida y dulce. Probó por primera vez esos labios, demasiado suaves y tan dulces que resultaban empalagosos. Le encantaba, esa sensación le encantaba. Podría sonar patético, pero era el primer beso de ambos. Le encantaba que sea así, que sea _el primero. _

_Solo yo puedo darte estas cosas..._

Se separaron por falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos. El rostro de Rin estaba muy sonrojado, como si hubiera presenciado una horda de cuerpos desnudos. Sesshomaru solo la miró fijamente, evaluando su reacción.

Ella sonrió.

_...No dejaré que cualquiera sea dueño de tan preciado tesoro. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Entonces una orca asesina salió en escena y aplastó a todos los pretendientes de Rin!**_

_**O mas bien... ¡Un perro asesino! **_

_**Okno. **_

_**¡Reviews!**_

_**Dejenme decirles una pequeña cosa... **_

_**Sesshomaru es tierno. **_

_**:c **_

_**nos veremos en el proximo capitulo ^-^**_

_**By: Shelikernr**_


	4. La necesito

_- Rin. - llamó él, viéndola desde la entrada del bosque. _

_Rin giraba sobre si misma, encantada por una mariposa azul que volaba sobre su cabeza. Sonreía, feliz, nada le gustaba mas que las mariposas con sus hermosos colores. Cuando creciera tendría muchos kimonos con muchas mariposas en el, le había dicho a Jaken. Al escuchar a su protector se giró, con sus hermosas sonrisas adornando su rostro de niña. Fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el Daiyokai, quedando en frente su alta figura. _

_- ¿Si, Sesshomaru-sama? - preguntó Rin con entusiasmo, llevando las manos a su espalda. _

_- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo. - dijo Sesshomaru sin más, adentrándose en el bosque. _

_Ella lo siguió, correteando hasta su lado con sus saltarines movimientos. _

_Siguieron caminando hacia un árbol, un roble. De aquel árbol brotaban flores rojas, unas grandes como una rosa y otras pequeñas como sus capullos. Colgaban de las ramas como campanillas, meciéndose perezosas con el viento. Sesshomaru se sentó en sus raíces, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol y cerrando sus ojos. El viento sopló mas fuerte, moviendo sus blancos cabellos. _

_- Rin, siéntate. - ordenó él, pero mas bien fue una petición. _

_Ella se sentó a su lado, estirando los brazos y apoyándose en el tronco como él. Le dedicó una sonrisa y miró las flores, pensando que son hermosas. Nada le gustaba mas que descansar junto a su amo, aunque era callado y ni siquiera se mueva le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho estar con el de esa forma cuando Jaken-sama se iba con su fiel dragón a buscar suministros para ella. Por lo menos no tendría que escuchar las quejas de el yokai sapo por un breve tiempo. El aroma de Sesshomaru era distinto al de los demás, era agradable y suave. _

_"Dulce" _

_Al cabo de un rato, Sesshomaru habló nuevamente. _

_- Debes quedarte en la aldea, Rin. _

_Fue un balde de agua fría, muy fría. _

_Su sonrisa desapareció, y la felicidad que antes poseía ahora la sustituyó la sorpresa. Sorpresa y terror, terror de que su protector se fuera y no volviera. Se levantó de un salto, mirándolo con sus ojos castaños bien abiertos. _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Hmph. - fue la respuesta del Daiyokai. Cuando daba una orden se obedecía y no se hablaba mas del tema. _

_Si, o eso creyó él. _

_- ¡No quiero! ¡Sesshomaru-sama no quiero vivir aquí! _

_El grito hizo que el abriera sus ojos dorados y con la sorpresa tatuada en su frente. Se fijó en la silueta de Rin, que estaba en frente de la suya y con un gran ceño fruncido. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, jamás la había visto así en su vida. Nunca estuvo enojada de esa manera y nunca le replicó sobre una orden suya. JAMÁS. _

_- Rin... _

_- ¡No, Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Usted no puede apartarme de su lado! - comenzó a sollozar, dejando caer gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos castaños. _

_Cayó de rodillas, cubriendo su pequeño rostro con sus manos igual de pequeñas y lloró con mas fuerza. Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que veía, nunca la vio llorar y era en serio. Totalmente en serio que no la había visto llorar. _

_Estaba sufriendo, y el prometió evitar que sufriera de cualquier modo. _

_Rin se sorprendió al sentir como los fuertes brazos del yokai la abrazaban con torpeza. Sintió su mejilla en su hombro y como Sesshomaru acercaba su cuerpito al suyo. Quitó sus manos de sus ojos y pudo ver los cabellos blancos que caían por la espalda de su protector. No, no podía negarlo.. se abrazó a él, llorando con mas fuerza. _

_La iba a abandonar, no volvería a viajar con él..._

_En un segundo se encontraron nuevamente apoyados en el tronco, pero ahora ella estaba en sus brazos. Se abrazó mas a su cuerpo, sollozando y gimoteando contra sus ropas. El solo apretaba ese cuerpito en sus brazos, con todo el cuidado debido a su fuerza. _

_- Escucha, Rin. Estarás aquí, vivirás con la sacerdotisa del pueblo y tendrás una vida humana con los humanos de esta aldea. No puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida nuevamente, por que eso sería un error que no puedo cometer. Se que es dificil, pero no tienes por que llorar. El llanto no arregla nada y la desición ya esta hecha... _

_- P-pero Sesshomaru-sama... _

_- Déjame terminar. Podrás volver nuevamente conmigo cuando cumplas la edad adulta, vendré a verte siempre que pueda y podrás estar tranquila de que no me olvidaré de ti. Si tienes problemas, escríbeme, llámame. Puedes silbar, con los dedos como te enseñé. Cada vez que me llames siempre estaré allí para ti. ¿Entiendes? No me apartaré de ti hasta que decidas que lo haga. - lo dijo todo con la lentitud y suavidad de su voz, que creyó que hablaba en sueños._

_Ella escuchó, sorprendida a pesar de su llanto. Sesshomaru-sama nunca habló tanto, ni siquiera en una batalla. Su presencia y personalidad no encajaban con las palabras que acababa de decir, mas cuando se las dirigía a ella. Sin embargo, eso le hizo sentirse bien, le brindó la seguridad que necesitaba. _

_- ¿Lo promete? - dijo con su voz quebrada. _

_- Lo prometo, Rin. _

_Se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos y asintiendo. Aun el dolor recorría sus ojos, pero debía obedecer a su amo siempre que fuera. Si eso significaba que debía separarse de él... _

_- Lo voy a extrañar mucho, Sesshomaru-sama. - le dijo entre sollozos, abrazándose a él nuevamente. Tomó entre sus manos un puñado de las ropas, apretándolas. _

_Rin escuchó un suspiro casi inexistente del lord, como si lo hubiera imaginado. Pero no, era demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo fantasía. _

_- Yo también te extrañaré, Rin. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- ¡Sango, Inyectale la morfina como te he enseñado! - Kagome gritaba instrucciones mientras trabaja sobre ese cuerpo.

- ¡Va! - gritó la taijiya mientras clavaba la aguja en el brazo.

Inuyasha y Miroku miraban todo con impotencia desde un extremo, doliendo al saber que no podrían hacer nada útil para mejorar aquel alma. Aquella alma que pronto acabaría por caer en los brazos de la muerte si no procedían rápido.

- ¡Su corazón a dejado de latir! - gritó desesperada Sango.

- ¡Inuyasha! - gritó Kagome, volviéndose hacia su marido. - ¡Las descargas eléctricas!, ¡YA!

El hanyou entró en acción sosteniendo sus manos en el pecho aquel repleto de sudor y dándole descargas eléctricas, una técnica aprendida especialmente para ello.

_tump_

_tump_

_tump_

Silencio.

El ser volvió en si, respirando jadeante y quedando inconsciente ante la morfina. El dolor, la fiebre y la hemorragia habían cedido, gracias a aquellas dos mujeres y el hanyou. Sin embargo, esas eran las pruebas de que estaba empeorando. La vida se le iba a pasos forzados y aunque reúna la fuerza suficiente no sería capaz de sobrevivir diez años más.

Kagome lloró, aferrándose al cuerpo de Inuyasha y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este. Sango no tardó en imitar su gesto, al ver tal ser querido sufrir de esa manera...

Y un aullido resonó a lo lejos, maldiciendo al cielo y al infierno con todas sus fuerzas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La nieve cubre el campo que los rodea, cayendo copos por doquier de aquel cielo cubierto por u manto gris. El mundo se veía frío, lento y aburrido. Deprimente. Dos criaturas hablando entre si, mirándose mutuamente y declarando verdades.

- Sesshomaru-sama...

El solamente asintió, mirándola con sus indescifrables ojos dorados.

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir... _

Rin bajó la mirada, con un temblor naciendo desde el interior de su cuerpo.

_Decirte... _

- Entonces.. eso era lo que me estaba ocultando, Sesshomaru-sama.

_"¿Sesshomaru-sama, usted conoce la ilusión del tiempo?" _

_Aquella pregunta, bajo los blancos copos de nieve, sonó como si lo hubiera soñado. _

Su susurro se quebró dos veces, pero fue claro y fuerte para él. Por que aquellas palabras no podían dolerle más de lo que le dolía aquello que sabía, aquello que le confesó en ese momento. El viento helado volvió a soplar con mucha fuerza, y el yokai cubrió protectoramente a la mujer con sus brazos.

- Dicen que el invierno trae noticias poco gratas. - susurró ella, apretando sus puños.

_Cuando pienso en el invierno, yo recuerdo... _

_Como volaban los copos de nieve en el viento, como bailan... lo bonitos que son... _

_Que tan frágiles son... Como sus sueños. _

- Rin...

- Sesshomaru-sama, el deseo de mi cumpleaños... - su mirada estaba gacha, y no había hablado por veinte minutos. Aquella era una voz distinta a muchas otras, diferente. - ¿Puedo... pedírselo?

_"Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno" dijo ella. "Ellos son la ilusión del tiempo..." _

_Al igual que cuando me despierto de repente y parece que estoy solo... _

_Todo lo que veía tal vez era solo un sueño, tal vez verla era solamente un sueño. _

- Cualquier deseo que pidas... te lo concederé.

Su voz fue la copia de la voz de Rin, con su tono fuerte y suave a la vez.

Ella levantó su rostro. Una gran sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas en sus mejillas y ojos, una combinación un tanto preocupante. Le quitó esas molestas lagrimas con sus garras, acariciando aquel hermoso rostro a su paso. Sin embargo, ella le estaba sonriendo. _Nuevamente a él. _

- ¿De verdad? - susurró, mirándolo con sus bellos ojos castaños.

Sesshomaru asintió, regalandole una sonrisa. Sonrisas que solo a ella regalaba. Abrió sus brazos, acercándose a ella.

- Haga como que lo que me ha dicho solo ha sido una broma. - le susurró al abrazarse a él, mirando el cielo mientras Sesshomaru le correspondía el abrazo con fuerza. - Quiero estar con usted todo el tiempo, solo con usted...

- ¿Ese es tu deseo? - sintió a su protegida asentir. - Entonces... feliz cumpleaños número 17, Rin.

Sesshomaru no pudo percibir antes que, Rin le había dado uno de sus tantos besos. Aquellos besos que calmaban los gritos de su alma.

- Te necesito cerca. - fue lo único que le susurró al abrazarla, apretando sus colmillos con fuerza.

_Ella nunca, Nosotros nunca expresamos algo como... el amor. De esta manera, nunca lo ha sido hasta ahora. _

_Tal vez por un tiempo, yo la necesito. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirme a mi mismo. _

_¿Desde cuando me di cuenta? _

_Sus sonrisas contienen tanta felicidad, tanto como sus lagrimas... _

_...Al igual que la nieve se derrite en la primavera..._

- Sesshomaru-sama... A Rin le gustaría conocer el norte.

- ¿Y por qué el norte? - preguntó él, mientras volvían cogidos de la mano hacia la aldea.

- He oído que en el norte la nieve nunca se derrite. ¡Quiero ver la nieve en verano, sería sensacional!

Caminaron por un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a la aldea.

- Con que... el norte...

Un beso de despedida, cerrando sus ojos y apretándose mas a su cuerpo. Deseó que aquello nunca terminara.

- ... Contigo. - susurró entre la brecha de sus labios.

_Sus deseos, tan infantiles y sencillos, son mis mas preciadas ordenes. _

_Antes de que el aroma de la primavera vuelva, nosotros viajaríamos al norte. _

_Solo nosotros viajaríamos... _

- Lo amo, Sesshomaru-sama.

_¿Desde cuando me di cuenta? _

_Nunca estuve solo, desde la primavera en la que nos conocimos..._

_De alguna manera mis dudas y aquellas sensaciones fuertes... no son dolorosas ya. _

- y yo a ti, Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Me encantaría saber que pasa por la mente de Sesshomaru, ¿Se imaginan?**_

_**Les dejo esta capitulo adelantado, por que no se... estaba aburrida y quería satisfacer a las lectoras ^-^ **_

_**Maldito aburrimiento. **_

_**T-T **_

_**Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta, en cada capitulo pasan dos años. En esos dos años Rin comienza a crecer y comienza a conocer mas a su señor, enamorándose de él y siendo correspondida. **_

_**Tal vez el invierno no sea tan malo, de todos modos... **_

_**¿Quieren una pista para el final? **_

_**¡Pues entonces déjenme un review sobre que les pareció este capitulo! **_

_**Bye bye! **_

_**By:Shelikernr. **_


	5. Me necesita

_Protegeme... protegeme de mi mismo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

- ¡No! ¡Si te la llevas no lo soportará! - gritó la mujer que estaba encarcelada en los brazos del hanyou, extendía sus brazos y los movía desesperadamente.

Inuyasha miraba todo, apretando los dientes y cerrando sus ojos. No, debía retenerla. Era por su bien. Aunque el mismo estaba de acuerdo con ella...

Él no le hizo caso, solamente se dio la vuelta con Rin en brazos. Caminando hasta alejarse de aquella cabaña.

- ¡Sesshomaru, por el amor de dios no lo hagas!

Para su sorpresa, Kagome había deshecho el abrazo de Inuyasha y corría desesperada hacia su dirección. Las lagrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos cafés y jadeaba por un poco de aire. Se paró en seco a varios metros del daiyokai, mirándolo. Los demás estaban corriendo hacia su encuentro, siguiendo a la miko con rapidez.

- Por favor... - susurró, con la voz quebrada.

- No.

En eso, ella comenzó a gritar.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué la dejas morir?! - lloraba a gritos y le señalaba con un dedo, luego a la cabaña. - ¡Necesita de nuestros conocimientos y cuidados para poder sobrevivir!

Lo sabía, era consciente de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero...

- Kagome. - Su respiración se cortó, Kagome nunca escuchó su nombre provenir de aquel hombre. - No lo estoy haciendo por mí, esto es lo que ella quiere.

Ella detuvo su llanto, mirándolo a esos ojos fríos. Podía ver que con el paso del tiempo sus ojos comenzaban a tener un brillo que antes era inexistente. Esos ojos dorados fríos y calculadores, comenzaban a demostrar emociones.

Sin embargo, esa no era una emoción grata.

- Qué es... lo que dices...

Sesshomaru miró a Rin, que acurrucaba su cabeza en el hombro del yokai. Su rostro en paz, como si estuviera soñando cosas agradables. Lo sabía, no podía alejarse de ella ahora.

_Su deseo es estar conmigo, hasta el fin de sus días. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oscuridad.

Fría, solitaria y negra oscuridad. Viéndolo todo con sus inquietantes ojos dorados.

- Sesshomaru-sama...

- Duerme, Rin.

Ella se sienta a su lado, mirándolo entre las penumbras. La luna alumbraba entre la puerta semi cerrada de su habitación y dejaba ver uno de sus ojos dorados. Estaba su lado, acostado y con la mirada puesta en su rostro. Había accedido dormir esa noche con ella, cuando la tormenta la asustó lo suficiente como para no dejarla dormir otra vez. Sesshomaru estaba allí de todos modos, vigilando sus sueños en silencio.

Rin miró toda su habitación, mas grande que las demás del palacio. Desde que ella decidió irse con su señor a las tierras del Oeste nada malo había pasado, ni siquiera una raspadura o un soplo helado. Se sentía bien allí, en los brazos de aquel que la protegió desde los diez años. Casi podía ronronear de satisfacción al saber que Sesshomaru pensaba lo mismo que ella: Los dos debían compartir una cama en las noches, aunque en verano sea mucho mas caluroso.

Rin volvió a acostarse, recostándose de lado con su divertida sonrisa y mirando al yokai.

- Sesshomaru-sama. - susurró ella en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rin?

Ella tomó una de las manos de Sesshomaru, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Lo separó al tiempo que se relamía los labios de pura emoción.

- Hice algo para usted, un regalo. - su sonrisa fue mas amplia.

- Soy yo el que hace los regalos, no tú. - Sesshomaru se sentó junto a ella, mirando las manos de su protegida con cierto interés.

Había algo en ellas, algo escondido que carcomía su curiosidad. Rin rió bajito, observando con sus brillantes ojos castaños.

- Sesshomaru-sama... cuando muera... por favor no me olvide.

Fueron las mismas palabras que le había dicho un día, hace nueve años. Palabras que lo sacaron de su seriedad y molestaron su frío corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que justamente él la olvidaría?

_Pero que tontería... _

Sin que él se diera cuenta, Rin colocó un objeto en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha. Era blanco, y al tacto tenía un gran parecido al cuero. En en el lado superior se encontraba una piedra celeste con forma de flor, brillando a sus ojos a pesar de haber poca luz en la habitación.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú, Rin? - Sesshomaru acarició el anillo con delicadeza, con cuidado de no dañarlo. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. - Es muy bonito.

_La persona que te olvide... _

Pasó el rato, y él solo miraba el anillo que Rin le había obsequiado. Era hermoso, y le gustaba. Le encantaba que su protegida haga cosas a mano como estas, pues eran los frutos del trabajo de sus manos. Sus manos siempre hicieron cosas maravillosas, como si hubiera nacido para tocar las cosas a sus ojos. Sesshomaru lo veía así, y nada más podría hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre eso.

- Sesshomaru-sama... Rin se siente... mareada...

Alarmado, Sesshomaru fijó la vista en ella. El sudor estaba bañando su frente, y su mirada era ida y cansada. Estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo debido al calor.

_...No seré yo. _

Rin no entendía el por qué se sentía así en ese momento. Sin dudas ese era un muy hermoso momento, junto a su yokai en la oscuridad de la noche. No podía, las emociones eran demasiadas al encontrarse tan cerca de él y su felicidad explotaba como si fuera un gran explosivo. Enamorada como estaba de él no podía dormir... no _quería _dormir.

- Rin... ¡Rin!

Entonces Rin dejo de ver a su señor, cayendo en una oscuridad mas profunda que la noche.

_Sesshomaru..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En silencio empacaba, ocultando toda la parafernalia medica en aquel bolso amarillo. Su mirada estaba baja y el temblor de sus labios hacía que todo intento de sentirse mejor volviera a decaer. El yokai la miraba como si de un ángel guardián se tratase. El ángel guardián de _su _tesoro, su vida.

- ¿Estará bien, Kagome?

La nombrada asintió, mirando con cansancio el cielo negro a través del gran ventanal.

- Sesshomaru, debes llamarme cada vez que pasen esos mareos. ¿De acuerdo? Vendré todos los días a hacerle una revisión y a administrarle la medicina.

Sesshomaru asintió, con sus ojos cerrados.

- Ah Hun te esta esperando para que regreses a la aldea. - fueron sus ultimas palabras con la miko. - Iré a ver a Rin.

Se fue, dejando a la mujer de su hermano en la entrada del palacio. Ahora tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer, y esa era estar con ella. Solamente con Rin.

Pareciera como si hubiese sido ayer que la vio por primera vez, semi escondida entre los arboles con sucios ropajes bordó. Sin temor ella se acercó, con la valentía relucir en sus ojos. A pesar de que él estaba malherido, y de una forma cruel le advirtió que no se le acercase, ella fue y le proporcionó alimentos.

Comenzó a ir días y noches, viéndolo desde una distancia segura y sirviendole lo mejor que pudiera darle. Esa niña de diez años...

_**Flash Back. **_

_Podía sentir sus pasos, y como siempre esa niña llegaba con un "plato" de comida para él. _

_Sesshomaru estaba reposando en el árbol, sanando las heridas que la Tessaiga le había provocado. Se sentía débil y eso le fastidiaba un montón, al igual que su furia por no poder poseer la espada de su padre. ¿Por qué tanta maldad hacia el? ¿Por qué su padre no le pudo dar a Tessaiga y a Souunga? Bueno, la espada conquistadora había desaparecido del mapa y no tuvo sentido que la busque, si de todas formas jamás la encontraría. Pero Tessaiga era de verdad un tema serio, ¡Se supone que debería ser suya! _

_Entonces__ un aroma a hierbas llamó su atención. _

_La niña estaba a unos pasos de él, sosteniendo unas cuantas hierbas comestibles. Su kimono estaba más maltratado que el día anterior y no levantaba su rostro, mirando el "almuerzo" en sus manos. _

_- No quiero. - Esas fueron las frías palabras del yokai, sin mirarla. _

_Ella dio pasos apresurados al lado de su presencia, arrodillándose como sirviente y ofreciéndole el deficiente alimento. ¿Es qué esta niña no entendía? Si el quisiera podría sacarle las tripas en este momento o de un corte desprender la cabeza de su diminuto cuerpo. Pero no se rebajaría a matar niños, le gustaba matar a personas que al menos pudiesen defenderse. Al correr la niña había mostrado su rostro, y eso le había llamado la atención un poco. -Solo un poco-_

_- Ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende. _

_La niña bajo su rostro, al parecer había entendido las palabras de Sesshomaru. _

_Tenía su pequeño rostro hecho una pena. Dos moretones morados en las mejillas y uno en la barbilla, un ojo casi cerrado con una leve inflamación y oscurecido. Sesshomaru examino todos esos detalles sin que ella se diera cuenta, aparentando mirar hacia otro lado cuando ella no lo veía. _

_La habían golpeado, y muy fuerte. ¿Qué clase de monstruo sin piedad golpearía a una niña inocente? Humanos, salvajes y despiadados humanos. Al menos él no se rebajaba de esa manera, no con niños. Como ya lo había dicho. _

_- ¿Quien te hizo eso en el rostro? _

_Fue una pregunta, nada más. No estaba siendo cortés con ella. _

_Sin embargo, ella se sorprendió mucho. Lo miró con el ojo bueno, incrédula. Se quedaron el silencio, parecía que esa niña no hablaba mucho o solamente estaba atónita por alguna tonta razón. ¿Por qué? Si era solo una pregunta. _

_- Esta bien, no es necesario que me lo digas. - fue otra vez Sesshomaru el que habló, al ver que ella no contestaba. _

_Entonces él la miró. _

_Parecía como si hubiese encontrado oro al ver su mirada castaña, tan brillante y curiosa de la niña. A los ojos de Sesshomaru, aquella niña parecía muy débil. Ella comenzó a reír y a sonreír, ahora sorprendiéndolo a él. _

_- ¿Por qué te pones feliz? Solo te pregunté como estabas. _

_Pero nada, ella seguía sonriendo y riendo como si nada. _

_Nunca pudo comprender las emociones humanas, mas cuando eran los niños. Para Sesshomaru, los niños no eran mas que criaturas chillonas y irritantes, siempre chorreando alguna porquería. Algunos tenían muy mal habla y eso el irritaba mas, hasta tal punto de querer erradicar a algunos. _

_Pero esta niña no parecía tan mala, parecía diferente. _

_Era diferente._

_**Fin Flashback. **_

Entró silencioso en la habitación de su humana, su preciada humana. _Su tesoro... _

Allí estaba ella, durmiendo.

Se sentó a su lado, mirando su rostro de ángel. Aquellas largas pestañas negras y brillantes, esos labios rosados y entreabiertos, su aliento...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo que mas amaba tenía que marcharse? ¿Será por los actos que ha cometido, por las muertes que ha provocado? ¿Tal vez fue que su padre, donde quiera que se encuentre en los cielos, le ha castigado por ser un monstruo? Si era un castigo divino, y no una mala jugada del destino, debería mantener la cabeza fría y asentir. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso, cuando el dolor y la soledad comenzaban a hurgar en su frío corazón? Un corazón que volvió a latir gracias a una hermosa niña de pelo castaño y ojos como estrellas, de hermosa y pura alma.

- Sesshomaru-sama...

Su susurro fue tan bajo, que parecía hablar dormida. Pero estaba allí, con sus ojos abiertos mirando a su protector. Sesshomaru le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos, evitando todo contacto de sus garras y su piel. Rin sonrió, posando su mano sobre la que la acariciaba.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - fue la pregunta del yokai, mirando serio el rostro de su amada.

- No se preocupe por mí, estoy bien. - dijo ella con un hilo de voz, pestañeando entre la oscuridad.

Mientras el acariciaba su rostro, ella suspiraba al contacto suave de su mano. Tan cálido y refrescante a la vez, haciéndola entrar en calor en aquella fría oscuridad. Todo dolor había desaparecido y miles de mariposas volvieron a invadirle el estomago nuevamente.

- Rin.. es tarde, debes dormir. - dijo su ser amado, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos dorados en las penumbras. Brillaban cual soles, hermosos y abrazadores.

- Sesshomaru-sama... quédese conmigo esta noche.

Y él se acostó a su lado, envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos. Oía suspirar a Rin muchas veces, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas. A ella le gustaba, y eso hacía que a él le encantase.

Entonces, de nuevo volvió a hablar.

- Moriré, ¿no es así?

Solamente una herida en su corazón, y el ardor de tales palabras lo hicieron estremecerse.

- No. No permitiré que mueras nunca más, Rin.

Ella sonrió, apretándose mas a su yokai.

- Sesshomaru-sama... Si muriera al amanecer... ¿Qué debería hacer? - susurró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos blancos.

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada, fijándose en su tesoro. Rin lo observaba mientras un sonrojo nacía nuevamente de sus mejillas, mirándolo con completa inocencia y vergüenza. ¿Pero por qué?

- Quedarte junto a mí. - susurró él, acariciando su rostro.

_Cálido__ y bello amanecer... _

- Sesshomaru-sama, es hora de que contarle mi deseo numero 19...

_¿Te la llevarás? _

Se acercó a él, quedando a centímetros de su rostro serio. Sesshomaru la atrapó por la cintura, atrayendola mas a su cuerpo instintivamente. Ella solo miró esas orbes doradas, maravillándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Cualquier deseo que pidas, te lo concederé.

Rin se dirijo a su oído, rozando sus labios cerca de su oreja.

- Sesshomaru-sama... Usted conoce la respuesta, de cuanto me queda para vivir en este mundo. No quiere contarme, no quiere que sepa los días que me quedan a su lado. ¿Y si no son días?, ¿Y si son horas?, ¿O tal vez minutos?

Sesshomaru se quedó helado, sintiendo las manos de Rin en su pecho acariciándolo.

- No lo dice, por que sé que el dolor que le produce es mucho. - el daiyokai pudo sentir el aroma salado de una lagrima. - Por eso juré que nunca vería sufrir a mi señor, ni siquiera por mi causa. - Respiró hondo, dejando rodar aquella lagrima. - Sesshomaru-sama, si pereciera en este momento con usted a mi lado, dejaría el mundo terrenal con una sonrisa en mis labios dormidos.

Se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos castaños.

- Por que yo te necesito, Sesshomaru.

_"Te necesito" Dijo ella... _

La luna apareció a través de las nubes, contemplando la escena desde aquel ventanal que daba hacia el jardín.

- Rin...

_En ese momento, muchas cosas volvieron a unirse en una sola. _

- Sesshomaru-sama, cumpla mi deseo por favor.

_El sol y la luna, los pétalos y el río, el frío y el calor._

- Entonces dímelo. - Sus alientos chocaron debido a la proximidad.

_El amor y el odio, la alegría y el dolor, el dorado y el castaño... _

- Hágame el amor, Sesshomaru-sama...

_...Ella y yo. _

_En aquella oscuridad, comprendí lo que nunca pude comprender antes. _

_En aquellos campos de batalla, repletos de sangre y destrucción. Aquellas heridas superficiales que terminaron por llenar el vacío en mi pecho, que ahora lo llena su fina presencia. _

_Desde que la vi crecer, incluso al enseñarle varias cosas, terminamos aprendiendo los dos al mismo tiempo de lo que era necesario para los dos. El calor de un ser amado y el amor mutuo, fueron aquellas cosas que nos sirvieron para seguir adelante. Olvidaste tu pasado y te entregaste al presente que era yo, planeando un futuro a mi lado. _

_Comprendí que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, tantas tragedias y tristezas, que el amor y la felicidad vencen cualquier pasado amargo. _

_Comprendí que... _

_...Te pertenezco, en corazón y alma. _

_A ti, mi vulnerable y frágil humana. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Deberían darme un Oscar, no se por qué, pero deberían. **_

_**LOL **_

_**Es tan... tan... **_

_**¡DIOS MIO ESTO SI ES ROMANCE Y LO DEMÁS PENDEJADA! **_

_**¡Reviews! **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, amantes del SesshXRin :3 :3 :3 **_

_**Sesshomaru: Lo dice la que ama todas las parejas ¬¬ **_

_**Yo: Usted cállese y siga haciéndole el amor a su mujer 7o7**_

_**Okno. **_

_**Bye bye! **_

_**By: Shelikernr. **_

_**(**__Inuyasha y personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko.T__**)**_


	6. Te amo, tanto

_¿Qué hay de ese otro lado?_

_Siempre me lo he preguntado_

_Tu voz se ha marchado_

_Pero sé que estás a salvo_

_Al abrirse la puerta_

_Me dirijo en cuerpo y alma hacia tí_

_Esperando que esta oración final_

_Hoy llegue donde tu estás._

_Nubes en el cielo no hay_

_Solo un débil azul en la inmensidad_

_Mi dolor no puedo ocultar_

_El adiós ha llegado ya._

_Era un día gris y normal_

_Cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial_

_Dulce amor en mí vivirás_

_Tierno amor en mí vivirás, hasta siempre._

_Nos veremos un día_

_El pensar que es posible fuerzas me da_

_Pasaremos unidos la eternidad_

_Y encontraremos la paz._

_Si la puerta a tu corazón_

_Se cerrara no aguantaría el dolor_

_No sabrías que siento yo_

_Y en la lluvia se esfumaría este amor_

_Era un día gris y normal_

_Cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial_

_Dulce amor en mí vivirás_

_Tierno amor en mí vivirás, para siempre._

_**Saihate**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ella te esta esperando en el árbol sagrado.

La información esperada, y se internó en el bosque.

_Busqué, la busqué muchas veces. Su aroma cada vez se distanciaba de mi esencia. ¿Por qué tuve que enseñarle a esconder su aroma? Llegué a su antigua cabaña, pero no estaba allí. Sin embargo ese niño hijo de mi hermano me dijo donde estaba, esperándome. Se parecía mucho a mi amada cuando era niña por lo gentil, y era igual de dulce que ella. Nunca me di cuenta que me gustaran los niños semi hanyou, eran diferentes a los niños humanos._

Caminó, siguiendo el camino ya marcado hacia aquel árbol mágico. Esperaba ver pronto el rostro de su mujer, ver su sonrisa y que le salude como siempre lo hizo.

_Puedo sentir su aroma, esta muy cerca. Esa fragancia de jazmines y vainilla, cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Una mujer hecha y derecha, tan hermosa como lista, de sonrisa cautivadora y ojos luminosos. Era mi mujer, no podía ser de nadie más. _

- Sesshomaru-sama... lo estoy esperando... - escuchó el canturreo acercarse.

Apresuró el paso sin saberlo.

_Los días que no paso con ella son diferentes, es como si toda la magia hubiera desaparecido de la atmósfera y me encuentre nuevamente en el pasado. Pero cuando ella está todo cambia, todo vuelve a tener su color brillante y los olores son dulces y cálidos. Es extraño, cuando la encuentro es como si llegara a mi hogar. _

- Rin...

_Al verla me siento en mi hogar._

_Estaba acostada en el césped, haciendo girar una flor roja en sus dedos. Su largo y sedoso cabello estaba esparcido por todas partes, y su rostro miraba el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa. Rin, escapas y te escondes para venir a este lugar... todo para que yo te encuentre allí, tan tranquila que ni siquiera me atrevo a molestarte. Tu hermoso kimono rosado, uno de mis tantos regalos para ti, armonizaba con tu piel blanca como el alabastro y el verde del césped. Todo armonizaba, si estabas tu. _

- Sesshomaru-sama... vea las nubes conmigo. - dijo ella a la vez que buscaba su rostro entre los arboles, sonriendo aun más.

_Ella pide cosas muy fáciles de hacer, o al menos la mayoría. Adoro estar junto a ella, sentarme con ella entre mis piernas o dormir a su lado. Con el tiempo nos volvimos indispensables para el otro y seguiremos así siempre, hasta la muerte. _

_Muerte... es lo que mas odio en este mundo. _

- ¡Mire, se parece a Jaken-sama! - dijo riendo, señalando una de las tantas nubes que perezosas se movían en el cielo.

- Mira esa. - el yokai señaló una parecida a una flor, tomando la mano de su mujer y entrelazando sus dedos.

- Flores... ¿A usted le gustan las flores, que tipo le gustan? - le preguntó, mirándolo.

_¿Qué si me gustan? Me gustan como te gustan a ti. _

_Es mas, tengo una a mi lado en este momento. De bellos pétalos rosados con pintitas de color castañas en las puntas. Es hermosa, y brilla bajo el cielo azul en este instante. Una especie no muy conocida, por que yo soy el único que la tiene. _

_Una flor llamada Rin, que comparte su hermoso aroma conmigo. _

- Si así lo quieres, llenaré nuestro cuarto con flores al volver.

Besó su frente, olvidándose de todo lo demás. La apresó en sus brazos, acariciando su rostro con uno de sus dedos libres.

_Hemos luchado contra esto siempre, jurando no volver a separarnos nunca del lado del otro. ¿Pero por qué ahora tienes que apartarte de mi lado? ¿Por qué no puedo contener esta tristeza que ahora siento? tantos sentimientos que oculté detrás de mi orgullo, y no puedo ocultar el dolor que tengo de alguna vez perderte. _

_Por qué se que te perderé... _

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Su gritó alarmó al yokai, que hizo que los dos se levantaran de golpe del césped. Diamantes rojos cayeron en las ropas blancas de Sesshomaru, que al chocar con esta de deshicieron en un manchurron bordó en la tela blanquecina. Miró a Rin, que sangraba violentamente de las fosas nasales. Ella lo miraba alarmada, horrorizada por lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo.

_Lamentablemente pronto. _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La puerta lentamente se abre. Kagome salió de la cabaña con sus ojos irritados.

- Sesshomaru...

Sintió una ventisca a su lado y el cerrar de la puerta a sus espaldas.

_Al abrirse la puerta_

_Me dirijo en cuerpo y alma hacia tí. _

Se encuentra en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados muy fuerte. Sesshomaru caminó con rapidez a su lado, acariciando su rostro con suavidad. Rin abrió los ojos, posando su mano en la del yokai. Sus manos estaban frías, muy frías. Se miraron durante unos minutos en aquel lugar, evitando palabras. La estola de Sesshomaru cubrió sin querer todo el cuerpo de la mujer, proporcionándole calor. Unas voces se escucharon fuera, pero no les hicieron caso. Nada importaba, ni lo que Kagome estaba declarando, ni el llanto de Sango, ni las maldiciones ahogadas de Inuyasha o el silencio de Miroku.

Ya nada importaba.

- Se-sesshomaru-sama... - susurró con la poca voz que le quedaba. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- Calma. Ya todo acabó. - le susurró en respuesta su señor. Acarició y quitó sus lagrimas, con sus finas y suaves garras.

- ... - lloró con mas fuerza, intentando acallar sus sollozos. Intentó sentarse pero los brazos del yokai la tenían cautiva. - Sesshomaru-sama... por favor...

- Rin...

Las lagrimas salían por propia voluntad, nublando la vista de la mujer. Acarició con una de sus manos frías el rostro de Sesshomaru, que la miraba con un pequeño ceño fruncido y ojos tristes. El brillo dorado relucía en la pequeña luminosidad de la habitación.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - le murmuró al estar a su lado, acostados en aquella cama.

Ella asintió, apretándose en el pecho de su yokai.

- Sáqueme de aquí, Sesshomaru-sama.. Por favor... - susurró otra vez, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ...

La puerta se abrió.

Todos estaban fuera, con sus miradas en el suelo y abrazando a quien tenían cerca. Cruzaron sus miradas con el daiyokai que avanzaba hacia el bosque. Inuyasha y Miroku miraron a su dirección, seguidos por sus mujeres. Kagome, ya con gruesas lagrimas en los ojos, intentó avanzar hacia ellos. Pero su esposo hanyou intervino, negandole con la cabeza y abrazándola por la cintura.

- Déjala ir... - le susurró al oído, mientras miraba a su medio hermano adentrarse en el bosque con Rin en brazos.

Kagome cayó de rodillas con Inuyasha aun abrazándola. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sollozó en silencio, siendo consolada por su hanyou. Miroku y Sango miraron el sol en aquel azul cielo que comenzaba a tornarse rosado.

- Vayamos a ver a los niños. Hay que... decirles. - habló al fin Miroku, con la cabeza gacha.

_Bello atardecer... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sesshomaru-sama... mire...

Y Sesshomaru vio, aquel árbol donde antes se habían despedido.

_De aquel árbol brotaban flores rojas, unas grandes como una rosa y otras pequeñas como sus capullos. Colgaban de las ramas como campanillas, meciéndose perezosas con el viento_

Como si hubieran retrocedido once años en el pasado, el viento sopló sus blancos cabellos otra vez.

Algo había cambiado, pues estaba el árbol aquel frente a un precipicio. Toda la aldea vecina podía verse debajo de aquel lugar, y las montañas a lo lejos con el sol que amenazaba con irse. Rin y Sesshomaru observaron toda la escena al lado de aquel roble, recordando los viejos tiempos. Se sentaron en las raíces, con ella sentada entre sus piernas. La acunaba con mucha delicadeza, como si con un solo roce pudiera romperse su piel de porcelana. Ella miró el atardecer, acariciando los brazos del yokai que la envolvían con ternura.

Sesshomaru escuchaba los cálidos latidos de su corazón acompasados con el de Rin, tan vivo y humano. Sentía su respiración, el exhalar e inhalar con lentitud. Él también inhaló, sintiendo el perfume de las flores en uno de sus sentidos.

- Es hoy... Sesshomaru.. ya es hora..

La voz de Rin lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó él, no quería pensar que era aquello que había negado todo este tiempo. - No, Rin... No es hora, tienes que aguantar un poco más.

Porque el no podría vivir así...

- Sesshomaru-sama... - sus susurros eran suaves y bajos, con la ternura en sus palabras. - ...¿se acuerda cuando nos conocimos?

- Claro que si... no lo olvidaría nunca, Rin... - le susurró en respuesta.

Rin sonrió, apoyando su rostro en el cuello de Sesshomaru. Miraron el atardecer que comenzaba a ser naranja rojizo.

- Yo quería estar siempre con usted, Sesshomaru-sama. Quería seguirle... - el yokai sintió las lagrimas resbalar por su ropa, provenientes de Rin. - quería quedarme para siempre con mi señor...

No lo contuvo, no dejó que ese sentimiento volviera a ocultarse.

- _Era un día gris y normal, cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial. - _su suave voz cantando calmó los demonios de Sesshomaru, que escuchaba atento su voz. Era la nana que la "abuela" Kaede le había enseñado, antes de fallecer. - _Dulce amor en mí vivirás...Tierno amor en mí vivirás..._

_¿Para siempre?_

- Rin... no te vayas... - le susurró, ahogando un gemido bajo. La apretó mas, haciéndola abrazarse a él. - No te apartes de mí, por favor...

- Sesshomaru-sama... ¿Desde cuando pide por favor? - le pregunto con una sonrisa, acariciando sus brazos.

_Dulce amor en mi vivirás... tierno amor en mi vivirás... _

- No vayas... Rin...

Ella sonrió de nuevo, pasando los brazos por la espalda del yokai. El atardecer comenzó a ser rojizo.

- No me iré... estaré siempre con usted...

- Quédate junto a mí, Rin... ¡No quiero que mueras! ¡Te necesito conmigo!

Su voz se quebró, y la muchacha que estaba sonriente volvió a llorar, abrazándose mas fuerte a él. Sintió en su mejilla unas lagrimas frías, que cayeron de aquellos ojos dorados.

_Nos veremos un día_

_El pensar que es posible fuerzas me da_

_Pasaremos unidos la eternidad_

_Y encontraremos la paz._

- Sesshomaru...

Su rostro estaba consumido por el dolor, aquella tristeza y impotencia que era demostrada en cualquier humano. Pero ver ese rostro, en el rostro de su señor...

- Rin...

Ella lo miró a los ojos, aquellos pares de soles llenos de lagrimas. Acarició el rostro de su amado, quitando las lagrimas que nunca debieron estar allí. Él hizo lo mismo, acariciando la suave piel de sus mejillas sonrosadas. Rin sonrió, y supo que no tuvo miedo.

El atardecer... dejó su color al desaparecer del sol.

_Nubes en el cielo no hay_

_Solo un débil azul en la inmensidad_

_Mi dolor no puedo ocultar_

_El adiós ha llegado ya._

- Te amo... - Le sonrió, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Tomó su fría mano con la suya, acercándola hacia su corazón. - ... Rin...

_Era un día gris y normal_

_Cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial_

_Dulce amor en mí vivirás_

_Tierno amor en mí vivirás... _

Ella le sonrió, riendo y llorando a la vez. El llanto le ganó a la risa, abrazándose con necesidad. Unieron sus labios en un beso, tomándose con pasión y dolor. Una lagrima resbaló de su ojo castaño, cerrándolos por única vez.

_- _Te amo, Sesshomaru...

..._Para siempre... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo: final.**_

_**Sin palabras, escribir este capitulo me hizo llorar a lo loco. **_

_**Reviews :')**_

_**PD: Los amo, encantadores lectores que son tan... tan geniales ^-^**_

_**By: Shelikernr. **_


	7. Un eterno y bello cuento

_La felicidad & la tristeza son efímeras... solo que hay que darse cuenta de los pequeños detalles que nos hacen sonreír y dejar de darle de más importancia a la tristeza ya que no nos interesa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Perdona por no visitarte ayer, de nuevo nuestras tierras están algo complicadas.

Los cantos de las aves, el crujir de las ramas, el sacudir de las verdes hojas, el caer de las flores rojas. El sol iluminaba todo el campo, haciendo brillar hasta la mas pequeña flor de aquel roble. Caían sus pétalos en el verde césped de primavera. Estaba sentado allí, frente a ella.

- Todo por aquí esta muy tranquilo. Deberías ver aquel roble que planté frente a tu antigua cabaña. Aquella amiga... Kasumi, que se casó con Kohaku, adora ese árbol mas que su propia vida. Dice que la hace recordar los viejos y felices tiempos, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Ella te contó que esta embarazada, ¿No es así? Tendrá una niña, ya sabes, lo se por el olfato.

Con su agudizado oído, escuchaba las risas de los niños en la lejanía. Escuchó las replicas de su hermano y su mujer a sus hijos, los gritos de la exterminadora hacia el monje pervertido, el maullido de la nekoyokai, un "¡OSUWARI, BAKA!" de su cuñada... Escuchó todo, escuchó la risa angelical que hacía sus días brillar.

Suspiró, llevando una mano hacia sus cabellos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me habías "regañado" por no tratar bien a los niños?, ya sé, ¡Ya sé! Estuve arreglando eso. No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto, por que sabes que lo hago solo por ti... Jugué con ellos a las escondidas, a atraparse, a las princesas... no quisiera que me vieras de esa manera, fue muy humillante. Daisuke, tu sobrino, es muy buen niño además de fuerte. Cómo me habías dicho, los niños no son tan malos. Ichigo, tu sobrina, es tan encantadora como tú de niña. Gritarías si la escucharías hablar, le estoy enseñando los antiguos pergaminos con los que yo mismo te enseñaba a leer. Seguro te reirías de mí...

Miró el cielo, buscando algo dentro de su haori.

- Ah, ya me acorde.

Sacó de él una coronilla de flores blanca, muy bien trenzada y delicada.

- Te la hicieron las niñas, dicen que a ti te quedaban bien. ¿Te acuerdas aquella coronilla azul que me habías hecho cuando fue tu décimo cumpleaños? Todavía la tengo, colgada en el portal del ventanal de nuestra habitación. Respecto a nuestra habitación... tengo algunos "inconvenientes" con nuestra concubina. Ella quiere dormir en nuestra habitación, ¿Debo dejarla? Ya es muy grande para tener una habitación propia...

El viento sopló mas fuerte, llevándose los pétalos rojos y alborotando sus largos cabellos. Sonrió, mirando el cielo.

- Ella es hermosa. Hoy le regalé un kimono muy parecido al tuyo cuando eras niña, no para de sonreír como tu y baila y canta. ¿Sabes de quien ha heredado eso? De mi padre, aunque no lo creas. Todavía me acuerdo cuando padre cantaba en los pasillos del castillo... - Se rascó la cabeza, aun sonriendo. - Como ya sabes, hoy cumple diez años. Tiene su cabello muy largo, y mas blanco que el mío. Ha sacado tu sonrisa, y no puedo estar mas contento. ¿Sabes que sus ojos además de ser dorados son castaños? Las noches de luna nueva, junto a su infantil tío se pelean por quienes tienen los ojos mas bonitos. Es obvio que nuestra hija, ella es la hanyou mas hermosa... Ah y... Kagome esta embarazada de nuevo, y parece que tendrá otro varón. ¿Piensas que debería decirle? El olfato de ese hanyou esta fallando un poco...

Se escucharon unos grititos infantiles acercarse, alejándose de los niños con los que jugaba.

- Hablando de nuestra hija... - suspiró. - Bien, creo que no voy a seguir tu consejo esta vez. El hijo del monje ya le ha dicho que es hermosa. Es que.. lo se, pero no puede decirlo nadie mas que no sea yo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Estaba coqueteando con mi hija, _mi _hija. Yo no puedo dejar que un inútil y pervertido humano toque a mi hija, que tiene sangre del gran Sesshomaru...

Cerró sus ojos, apretando débilmente la coronilla en sus manos. Tuvo cuidado de no romperla.

- Te extraño, Rin... No sabes cuanto te extraño. Desearía que estés con nosotros, que veas a nuestra hija crecer y sonreír junto a ella. - suspiró otra vez, dejando ver sus ojos dorados otra vez. - Cuando ella sonríe, te veo a ti. La anterior luna nueva se vistió como cuando eras niña y amarró uno de sus mechones en una coleta, ¿Sabes que frase me ha dicho?

_"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo quiere con todo el corazón" _

- Fue... mágico. Estaba viéndote a ti otra vez. - levantó el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa. - Rin... No abandonaste este mundo después de todo.

_Dejaste tu corazón conmigo... _

De pronto solo vio negro, y escuchó una risita muy de cerca que conocía tan bien..

- ¿Quien soy? - preguntó esa voz infantil, riendo aun más.

_...Tu risa y tu sonrisa, también me las has dejado._

Sesshomaru tomó las manitas que tapaban sus ojos, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- Sakura, mi hija. - dijo el, con su peculiar tono de voz.

Entonces esos ojos dejaron de estar ciegos, viendo a una niñita con ellos.

Tenía un rostro de ángel, con grandes ojos dorados enmarcados de largas pestañas. Su cabello blanco caía suelto y lo llevaba hasta la cintura, Unas orejitas caninas lucían como coronillas arriba de su cabeza. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un kimono rosado con flores lila de vestir. En sus manos había una gran coronilla azul, con pequeñas flores rojas intrincadas en ella.

- La hice para mamá. - le dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sesshomaru se levantó, removiendo su larga estola a su paso. Tomó la mano de su hija mientras avanzaba unos pasos. Se arrodilló allí, frente al lugar en el que Rin y él compartieron su vida. Colocó la coronilla blanca arriba de la roca rectangular, adornándola.

- Ahora pon la tuya. - le dijo a la niña, que esperaba su turno detrás de su padre.

Ella se arrodilló al lado de Sesshomaru, cerrando sus ojos y posando con suavidad la coronilla azul arriba de la roca. Las dos coronillas quedaron colgando de distintos lados, brillando bajo el sol.

- Padre...

Sesshomaru la miró. Estaba con su rostro mirando al suelo, con sus manos convertidas en puños en su regazo.

- Dime.

- Yo... etto... se que no te gusta hablar de esto pero... - cerró sus ojos dorados y apretó los colmillos. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre mamá?

El daiyokai parpadeó, mirando como su hija comenzaba a mirar hacia otras direcciones. ¿Por qué? Por que no le hablaba sobre su madre, sobre su esposa. Le preguntaba por que no tenía la suficientemente confianza para contarle, también le preguntaba por que no superaba el luto, por que no podía dejar de deprimirse al recordar su muerte, por que no podía olvidar ni un minuto de aquellos momentos en los que la vio sufrir...

Pasaron seis años y no pudo olvidarlo. No pudo olvidar aquel atardecer, el día en el que su amada cumplió 21 años de edad. Estaba en todo su esplendor, reluciendo entre las demás y sonriendo como si no pasara nada terrible. Aquel atardecer, cuando la perdió, nunca lo olvidó. Nunca dejó que aquel recuerdo se borrase de su mente. Ni cuando hicieron juntos el amor, ni cuando a las dos semanas se enteraron de que esperaba un bebé, tampoco olvidó el momento en el que su hija nació aquella noche tormentosa... La manera en la que la acunaba entre sus brazos y lloraba de felicidad, aquellos ojos castaños y esa sonrisa...

- ¿Papá?

Sus manitas se posaron en las mejillas del yokai, mirándolo con sus curiosos ojos dorados. Sesshomaru vio como el rostro de su hija cambiaba a distintas expresiones: Curiosidad, luego sorpresa, luego un temblor en los labios, luego unos ojos llorosos.

- No llores.. - le dijo Sesshomaru mientras quitaba esas lagrimas de las mejillas de Sakura, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella siguió sollozando, acariciando con sus manos el rostro de su padre.

- Entonces tú no llores, padre. - le dijo.

- ¿Llorar? ¿Ves alguna lagrima en mis ojos? - le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

- Tu rostro me dice otra cosa.. - Sakura se sorbió la nariz, frotando sus ojos con los puñitos.

Se mantuvieron abrazados frente al roble, absorbiendo los sentimientos del otro en ese cálido abrazo. La tarde de primavera se hacía cada vez mas fresca al paso que la noche se acercaba. El anaranjado cielo los coloreó junto con las nubes.

- ¿Te dormirás aquí? - le preguntó el daiyokai al sentir como la hanyou dormitaba en sus piernas. La pequeña pestañeó.

- Este lugar me produce mucha tranquilidad... ¿No te pasa a ti? - le pregunto algo adormilada, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos dorados. - Oye... ¿Mamá era bonita?

Sesshomaru asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Era la mas hermosa. - Los ojos de Sakura brillaron, sonriendo. - Era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. - susurró.

Pasó tiempo donde no volvieron hablar, solo se quedaron en silencio.

- Padre, ¿Mamá me contaba cuentos? - habló ella por fin.

Sesshomaru suspiró, acariciando el cabello blanco de su hija.

- Tu madre te cantaba, desde tu nacimiento hasta... - enmudeció, mirando el árbol de frente con sus ahora fríos ojos.

- Lo lamento. - susurró la hanyou, muy bajito. Otro pensamiento pasó por su mente infantil. - entonces si ella me cantaba... ¿tu eras el que me contaba cuentos?

Sesshomaru resopló, haciendo reír a Sakura al ver la expresión de su padre. Estaba impresionado de como su hija le daba al blanco a todas las respuestas correctas.

- Nunca te acordarás de mis cuentos, eras muy pequeña. - le dijo, mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Podrías contarme un cuento ahora? - le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Podrías _contarnos _un cuento?

Sesshomaru la miró, viendo como los ojos de su hija miraban con ternura la tumba adornada de flores de su madre. Jugó con sus pensamientos un buen rato, esperando a que el atardecer aparezca por fin. Parecía interminable, tan eterno...

- Escucha con atención. - dijo, con su habitual voz fría. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, sentándose en el regazo del daiyokai.

El viento removió sus cabellos con fuerza. Los dos cerraron sus ojos por puro instinto, respirando aquel aire dulce.

- Hace mucho tiempo...

...

_Hace mucho tiempo, en una aldea muy lejana, habitaba un poderoso daiyokai que no tenía compasión ante nadie. Mataba a quien interfería en su camino y era el mas poderoso de todos los demonios. El gran perro demonio, lord de las tierras del oeste. _

_Cierto día, fue herido gravemente por el ataque de una espada. Se recostó bajo un árbol a esperar la curación de sus profundas heridas. Aquel demonio sentía ira, ira de perder contra alguien de bajo nivel. Toda la ira acumulada a lo largo de su vida era por su medio hermano hanyou, que con el paso del tiempo pudo incrementar su fuerza a sus espaldas. _

_Pero entonces, de los matorrales aparece una silueta humana. El daiyokai comenzó sus métodos para aterrar a la criatura y poder estar solo, pero cuando de dio la vuelta con sus grandes ojos rojos nadie gritó. Había una pequeña niña, de unos diez años parada al lado de un roble. Su kimono estaba sucio y tenía bonitos ojos castaños, pero para el gran demonio los humanos eran inútil y de raza inferior. Sin embargo, aquella niña nunca temió por su vida. Parecía temer por la vida del yokai, viendo sus profundas heridas casi sanadas. _

_Desde ese día la niña lo visitaba todas las mañanas, llevándole comida y agua para su recuperación. El yokai se burlaba en silencio de la hospitalidad de la niña, pensando que era demasiado ignorante como para saber que él detestaba la comida humana. Aunque le negase repetidas veces, ella volvía con un plato de comida a él. _

_Cuando por fin el daiyokai se recuperó completamente, se alejó de aquel bosque ordinario. Caminó y caminó por un sendero, y lo que encontró allí lo sorprendió un poco. La niña que le había ofrecido alimentos se hallaba tirada inerte en el suelo, con sus ojos sin vida e inexpresivos. El Gran Yokai sintió compasión sobre esa niña y la revivió con sus grandes poderes, devolviendole una oportunidad para vivir. Desde ese día esa niña lo siguió a todas partes, convirtiéndose en su compañera al viaje del poder superior. Los meses pasaron y el gran yokai le tuvo mucho afectó a esa niña, hasta que la llegó a considerar su esposa cuando llegue a la edad adulta. La quería y mucho, era su protegida y lo sería para siempre. _

_Un día cualquiera la pequeña sufrió unas terribles convulsiones, y fue cuando el yokai corrió alarmado hasta una sabia miko. La joven y inteligente miko inspeccionó lo que tenía la humana, tomándole la temperatura y extrayéndole sangre con un extraño objeto mágico. Después de muchas horas y momentos de nervios, la joven miko de ojos cafés le confirmó lo peor. Su hermosa y tierna humana estaba enferma, y no había vuelta atrás a aquella enfermedad. _

_"Donde provengo se llama Leucemia, causa muchas muertes si no es tratada con rapidez. Por suerte la he descubierto a tiempo y su vida puede ser prolongada mucho tiempo si nos lo proponemos." había dicho la miko al yokai, mirándolo con esos molestos ojos que decían muchas cosas a la vez. El yokai, derrumbado por aquella noticia tan triste, le ordenó a aquella poderosa miko que la salve de todo mal que pueda tener en su cuerpo. Fue así que con las curaciones mágicas y el amor que le tuvieron los demás aldeanos en aquella aldea fue mejorando, y pudo llevar una vida feliz junto a su señor. _

_Los años pasaron y la pequeña niña se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, que también a su vez se convirtió en la esposa del gran yokai y señora del oeste. Se casaron cuando ella cumplió 19 años, al enterarse que esperaban a un hermoso bebé que uniría la raza humana con la InuYokai nuevamente. A pesar de que él odiara a los hanyou y la mezcla de sangre, olvidó todos sus prejuicios para siempre solo por su mujer. Prometió amar a su familia y no volver a ponerle una mano encima a quien quiera que no le haga daño, solo por el placer de ver feliz a su hermosa humana. _

_Fue una noche tormentosa cuando el fruto de su amor nació. Pesaba 2kg, con grandes ojos dorados y nariz pequeña. Tenía pequeñas orejas caninas arriba de su cabeza, que se movían levemente si alguien las tocaba. Aquella noche en que nació, la mujer lloró de felicidad, abrazando a su pequeño hanyou recién nacido y cantándole canciones de cuna. El gran yokai no podía estar mas feliz, por fin tenía un heredero. _

_Dos años pasaron desde el nacimiento del Gran Yokai y su esposa humana, entonces decidieron para celebrar ir a la aldea de su medio hermano y visitar a la familia. La esposa había ido a recoger sola flores, sin la vigilancia de nadie y ¡Completamente sola! El gran yokai estaba en esos momentos muy ocupado, pero al llegar su sobrino le dijo que se encontraba bien, que le estaba esperando. La encontró en un claro mirando el cielo, y así el se le unió al instante. Observaron las nubes por mucho rato, hasta que una desgracia interrumpió el bello momento. A sus ojos su hermosa esposa sangró por sus fosas nasales, brillante carmín de la sangre. _

_Con la suerte de que su hija este al cuidado de una de las mujeres de la aldea, fueron desesperados con la miko. Ella la curó con delicadeza y con toda la magia que podía haber en este mundo, sanando a la pobre humana que yacía mas enferma mientras los días pasaban. Al entrar donde se encontraba, la humana le pidió al gran yokai que la saque de allí. El entendió a duras penas que no quería abandonar este mundo en la oscuridad, quería ser abrazada por los últimos rayos del sol y siendo tomada por su fiel amor. _

_Fue así como, bajo la sombra de un árbol y mirando el atardecer, su amada se despidió del gran yokai. Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios y sintió su vida escapar de sus labios, no sin antes susurrarle palabras de aliento a su amado. _

_"Cuídala, ahora ella es mi corazón..." _

_Fue así cuando, bajo el rojizo atardecer, su amada esposa murió en sus brazos. _

_Pero aquel yokai no se dio por vencido, siguió viviendo con su hermosa hija hanyou. Plantó un hermoso roble de flores rojas como la sangre al lado de la cabaña donde ella solía vivir, y enterró los restos de su apasionado amor bajo el árbol donde alguna vez se despidieron. De ahí miles de flores crecieron, adornando el suelo verde con diminutas flores blancas y azules. El gran yokai, pese a que el dolor de la perdida sea grande, cumplió con su promesa y le sonrió a la vida. Su amada esposa sigue con vida en su alma, y en el corazón de su heredera yace el alma de aquella humana que alguna vez fue la Señora del Oeste. Aquella humana que fue y será la dueña de su corazón. _

_Se dice que, siguen viviendo. El gran yokai perro y su hija hanyou, viven juntos en un palacio donde algunas veces se escucha la risa ausente de su amada. _

...

- ¿Sakura? - movió con delicadeza el cuerpo de su hija, encontrándose con una hanyou completamente dormida. Parecía descansar tranquilamente, con una de esas pequeñas sonrisas. Uno de sus colmillos estaba al descubierto, y su cabello blanco cubría sus delgados hombros.

Suspiró, levantándose del suelo con su hija en brazos. El sol dio sus últimos rayos naranjas sobre el árbol y la tumba, haciendo el paisaje cada vez mas bello y nostálgico. Sesshomaru miró por un segundo la tumba, regalandole una sonrisa a la aun presente alma de su amada mujer.

- Volveré a verte mañana, Rin. - le susurró bajito, sin despertar a su hija.

Se volteó y dio unos pasos, cuando el viento sopló con mas fuerza aun. Era cálido y con ese hermoso aroma.

_Sesshomaru-sama... _

Se giró con brusquedad, siendo testigo de aquella voz que hace ocho años no pudo volver a escuchar.

Bajo aquel árbol el viento hacía girar las hojas, y la brisa comenzó a tomar una forma humana ante sus ojos. Parecía que las pequeñas fajaras de viento comenzaron a tomar color, primero un suave rosado... y arriba, dos ráfagas de viento castañas. brillantes. Bailaron a sus ojos esa ventisca que formaba esa figura, esa presencia volvió a aparecer...

- Rin...

Le sonrió, mirándolo con ternura en aquellos ojos castaños.

_- Lo amo, Sesshomaru-sama... _

Entonces se disolvió al tiempo que el atardecer trajo la noche.

El viento volvió a ser tranquilo y fresco, sintió como su pequeña se removía entre sus brazos. La pequeña parpadeó con sueño, frotándose sus ojos con los puños. Miró hacia arriba y lo único que hizo fue quedarse callada.

- ¿Padre? ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó ya curiosa, solo podía ver el mentón de su padre y no sabía que estaba viendo. Estaba siendo cubierta por la larga estola del yokai. Sesshomaru bajo la mirada.

Sus dientes relucían a la luz de la luna, y las comisuras de sus labios estaban levemente alzadas. Sus mejillas parecían tener una tonalidad rosa pálido bajo aquella luz, mientras que sus ojos acompañaban la curva atractiva de sus labios.

Una sonrisa... pero una natural, alegre.

Sesshomaru inclinó su rostro, besando la frente de su hija con suavidad. Ella sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura. - le dijo, y ella rió.

Caminaron nuevamente a la aldea, donde antes de adentrarse nuevamente al bosque fijo su vista hacia el árbol desde el rabillo del ojo. Aun en la oscuridad, vio aquella luz que se mantenía fiel en las ramas de aquel roble. Un roble repleto de recuerdos y sentimientos. Aquel lugar donde tanto amor dieron, cuantos besos compartieron y sus caricias fueron recordadas. Donde jugaron con su hija al nacer y donde se despidieron por ultima vez. Aquella silueta hecha de brisa pudo hacerlo feliz, por que sabía que la esencia de su amada estaba en el viento, en las flores, en el árbol, en su corazón... vivía con él, estaría con él acompañándolo para siempre. Observó, recordó las palabras de su alma hace minutos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Lo amo, Sesshomaru-sama... **_

_Yo también te amo, Rin. _

La felicidad fue un regalo, un regalo al que él le sonrió.

**Fin. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Pues... aquí voy... **_

_***comienza a llorar* **_

_**¡No vuelvo a hacer mas historias tristes, llore mucho! D': **_

_**Pero me encantó hacer la historia, siento que deje un poco de mí en cada frase. Muchas veces me pregunto como es que hace la gente para cambiar el corazón de una persona, es algo complicado para mí. Pero... oh dios, ver cambiar a Sesshomaru me fascinó. Rin le dio una lección de vida sobre como ser feliz D': *llora mas fuerte***_

_**Quiero hacer acordar a algunas pershonitash que Rin no puede ser salvada de nuevo, ¿recuerdan lo que le dijo la madre de Sesshomaru? ella ya tuvo dos oportunidades, y el no podía jugar a ser dios. (llora y se deprime)**_

_**Gracias por leer la historia, gracias por todos los reviews y las visitas :'3 **_

_**Los amo :'D y voy a seguir con mas historias, así que si quieren pasarse tengo dos que pueden gustarles. :3 :3 :3 **_

_**Amo el romance :'3 Todos lo aman, lo sé. XD **_

_**Bye bye! cuidense y.. los quiero mucho 7u7 *Saluda energicamente con una mano* **_

_**By: Shelikernr. **_


End file.
